It Can't Feel This Way
by xO yUm yUm Ox
Summary: Hermione Granger spent her sixth year at Hogwarts with the prettiest girl ever to walk the halls, Sarah Frost, and the two were the best of friends. Now back as a seventh year, head girl, sharing room with head boy, she was on top. Along with her best fri
1. Back to back

_**It Can't Feel This Way**_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the character and stuff related. Sadly. Well at least I can make up my own ideas. _

_**Summary: **Hermione Granger spent her sixth year at Hogwarts with the prettiest girl ever to walk the halls, Sarah Frost, and the two were the best of friends. Now back as a seventh year, head girl, sharing room with head boy, she was on top. Along with her best friend of course, but they are both in for the biggest surprise yet. HGDM._

_**A/N: **I give Harry Potter the sexxiest spin ever with my beauty characters. They screw with you hardcore. Believe me, it'll be good, I write to get out life and dreams, and I dreamt of making a good one._

_**Mt. Frosty **& **its peaks**_

__

_The for the past year foursome laughed and reminisced on their past year, of all their great memories, made better by the pretty little thing sprawled out half asleep upon Ronald Weasley. _

_The rain was light, unlike the years before where it poured upon the windows begging to enter, but never getting its undying wish. Ron stroked Sarah's caramel colored hair as she drifted merrily off to sleep in his lap, a smile upon both their faces._

"_You two are so cute, how long have you been dating for?" Hermione giggled as Sarah drowsily rose up 10 fingers indicating 10 months._

"_Don't keep her up, you really must hear her when she sleeps, it's the most adorable thing ever. She makes the cutest noises, like a puppy or something of the sort." Ron continued to look down at Sarah who now was lazily off in a misty sleep._

"_Believe me Ron, we all have heard her asleep, you say it like you are the only one to notice it," Harry mumbled from behind a book he was pretending to read._

"_Yeah, how do you know what she sounds like when she is asleep?" Ron asked protectively._

"_Ron, she spent at least 5 or 6 nights in our room every week since you two hit your one month anniversary. Don't fucking freak out on me mate," Harry looked up from the book to see Ron roll his eyes and begin in a deep conversation with Hermione, lasting the rest of the ride. _

_The feast had long before begun, but now Sarah had just begun to munch on some bread as her sweet, little emerald eyes lined with gold lurking about, watching all the students eat before her. _

"_I love you," Ron said as he wrapped an arm around her waist taking her from her thoughts. _

"_I love you too sweety," she smiled, pecking him on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder as he talked to Hermione, Harry just sitting in silence before her. "Pitty-Pot, why are you so silent Hun?"  
_

_Harry shook his head clear and looked past her, "Eh."_

"_Harry!" _

"_I don't feel, right." His eyes were fixated on the Slytherin table, and they had been the entire time _

"_Oh, you poor dear, I am so sorry to hear that, now maybe you'd feel better if you didn't let what he said get to you," her gold lining shimmered as Harry thought of how she had known in a second what was on his mind. "Remember Harry, 'Mione has the brains, and I got the skills."_

_Hermione parted with the three, Ronny and Sarah giggling, Ron poking at her but as she ran off shouting good bye and that she loved her. The halls seemed so pathetic and boring when ever Sarah wasn't there to laugh them up and make something of them. _

_The stone halls seemed so unwelcoming but as soon as she came to the white silk tapestry she felt warm inside, quickly she pulled it back and said the password to the man and woman sitting on a rock, giggling with each other at her passing._

_The common room to the special Head Boy Head Girl room was gorgeous. Its white walls were bright with a fun feeling to them, as all the things in the room, circled around the large glass coffee table. Four black leather chairs surrounded it, as they did before the fire place, taking up the whole lower half of the wall before her._

_Happy to being spending her last year there, she ran into her new room, it was Gryffindor themed of course and was over done, but she had not a care in the world, since it was fabulous. She just lay on her bed, falling asleep fully clothed not even getting to know who she shared a dorm with.  
_

_Sarah rolled out of bed, lumping onto the sneakers she had bought Ron for the pure love of giving him joy, a pair of navy and white off the wall vans, her favorite guys shoe. Rubbing her eyes nearly blinded from the glow of her bracelet in the sun pouring in from where the blinds had been torn from, Neville having been so rude to not let them all sleep in on a Saturday. "Nev, I will get you for this."_

_All though she may not have sounded very threatening, she did get him to apologize two times before she had enough energy to gather to her feet in the realization of being in a pair of Ron's boxers, the white ones with blue stars upon them, and her navy blue D bra. A hoot and a whistle gave her that realization as she proceeded over to the full length mirror besides Harry's bed. "Shut up Seamus, I am sure Ron would have you by the throat if he heard that."_

"_He is too worked out from last night to even lift a finger, let alone both hands, you two were going at it forever all night," Seamus shouted, stand next to his own bed, scratching his open to the world stomach. _

"_Dear God, we forgot." Sarah smacked her forehead as Seamus continued to laugh at the matter._

"_Yeah you did and I think when all four of us came in last night, you guys were going at it like mad and Harry and Neville were asleep but me and Dean took forever you two were loud as fuck."_

"_Fuck off hair boy," Sarah laughed as she pushed aside Harry's curtain and let the sun and smacked him on the bum to wake him up, whish worked at once for an eye popped open at that exact moment. "Hey baby, it's me Blaise!"_

"_Fuck you Sarah, don't mess with me this early or else!" Harry said, putting his white puffy pillow over his head in hopes over her leaving, as stupid as he was. _

"_Yeah right," she said putting her legs over his bum as he rolled over, his back to her._

"_RON! YOUR WOMAN IS IN MY BED WITH ME! AND SHE HAS NO TOP ON! MIGHT I SAY SHE HAS SOME BIG ASS BOOBIES!" Harry smiled in delight as he heard Ron's familiar voice screech what. _

_Sarah stuck her middle finger up before swing her legs back over him and leaping out from the bed, whipping her face and smiling at Ron, "Yeah Harry, great time babe see ya again soon." _

"_Sarah," he said dully, laying back, his red hair all muffled the cute way she liked it. _

"_Ohh babe, come on you look so cute when you wake up, don't you dare frown on me," she purred before crawling back into the bed, kneeling over his body, his arms bent behind his head as he looked up at her figure. She dropped down and kissed him passionately before lying besides him, his arm swung over her slim waste as she played with his hair till the both of them fell asleep like that, Harry pulling out a camera and catching it on film._

"_It's a Saturday all ready and of course of all us Ron got laid first. Not fair, but it wasn't by some house slut, but the hottest girl to hit here. Why did he get her?" Seamus asked as himself, Dean, Harry, and Neville proceed into the Great Hall to be greeted happily by Hermione._

"_They fucked all ready Hermione," Harry said as she tucked into her meal._

"_I didn't need to know of my best friend's sexual life. I still don't know who I share a room with, what if its Travis Day, he is such an attractive boy, I'd die if it where him."_

"_Or if it was Draco Malfoy," Dean added, causing her to blush immediately._

"_Fuck you!" Hermione spat coldly as the four boys burst into laughter, causing her to name all their crushes keeping them in toe as well._

_An hour later just as they all made their way into their room, Hermione along behind they managed to see Ron stretching on his beside, only to be kicked off by a lump in the bed._

"_Uh, I don't want to wake up. Come back to bed," the lump cried, rolling over in the bed. _

"_I am starved," Ron said, squirming to his feet, walking over to the full length mirror to see his hair all messed up, lip stick on his chest, and his boxers hung just under the top of his pelvic bone. _

"_The house elves." She pointed out before rolling herself out of bed once more and onto her own shoes. Rubbing the arm she landed on, Sarah walked over next to Ron and looker at herself in the mirror. She was nearly 6 inches shorter than Ron._

"_Cute boxers Sarah," Hermione said, taking place on Seamus' bed as everyone gathered around the middle of the room, sitting on the chairs at the middle that surrounded the coffee table._

"_I know they are, I always tell him that, they are one of my favorites, but the ones with muggle cartoons and seriously cuter."_

"_All right, since you seemed too tired to, ill go get us something from the house elves to eat up here, since in all it is Saturday." Ron looked around for a pair of pants and a shirt before kissing Sarah and leaving._

"_You act like a bloody married couple you and him," Harry said as she lay back into the bed, already starting to drift off to sleep._

"_That's just cause we are the cutest together, since he's cute and I'm cute!" _

_The muddy, wet grass was the best place for snogging in the rain, all you'd have to do was ask Sarah and Ron, of course after the stopped, which is Hermione calculations were correct, which they always were, that'd be in an hour. The two usually snogged for the longest periods, rolling about as everyone just sat and talked around them, occasionally for Seamus he'd take a peak up the skirt of Ms. Frost. _

"_How long before they will be able to speak?" Harry asked, wanting to get on with his Qudditch conversation with Ron in the next century. _

"_We can speak perfectly Harry," Sarah said, fixing her blouse and hair before going up and sitting next to Hermione on the marble bench next to the maze. "Now, you boys have fun talking, me and 'Mione are going to se if Travis got Head Boy, he is such a sweetheart."_

"_Hey," Ron said angrily, leaning back on his arms._

"_Shut up whiny."_

_After hoping down, she sat on his lap, kissed him deeply, messed up his hair, and left with Hermione towards her dorm._

_The dorm was silent at their entrance, but they knew he was there, his shoes were outside his door and Sarah could feel his presence as she made her way across the common room, touching the tapestry hanging from the walls as she moved about, noticing the guys touch to the room, the messed up books, crumbs on the floor along with some ladies lingerie. Ladies lingerie! "He has a girl in here!"_

"_UGH! On the second day," Hermione squealed, shuttering at the thought._

"_What is it wrong to get some, me and Ron fucked last night, and are going to again tonight, we do every night, since I cant remember when, I mean I sleep with him always," Sarah said smiling at her best friend as she looked upon her wide eyed, not extremely interested in her and her boyfriend's, her other best friend, sex life._

"_But you two are the best couple ever, any way Travis has no girlfriend," Hermione pointed out, kicking the underwear to the side, soon after realizing they had started into their fun before they had gotten into the room, and at once touched nothing in the room as if all could kill her._

"_Virgin," Sarah laughed._

"_What?" Hermione snapped, her eyes beckoning forward as she rested her hands on her hips._

"_Oh nothing, Mother Teresa, its not like when you were in Ron's house this summer half of their stuff wasn't touched but at least one naked bum or fucked upon, now really. I know every time the family was out, we both had lost more fun than you could or would want to know." A chuckled escaped Hermione's lips as Sarah rolled her eyes._

"_What makes you think I am still a virgin?" _

"_Oh, does the words tight vaginaring any bells; no person who had sex would be that up tight more than half the time, seriously any way you'd have said something about sex when ever I talk about it."_

"_Just cause I am not open doesn't mean I haven't had my fun," Hermione smirked evilly at Sarah._

"_Spill. Who was it?" _

"_Wouldn't you like to know?"_

"_Yes I would, now tell me please!"_

"_Tell me how many people you had, in our school, before Ro, and I will tell you who it was."_

"_Ok, you vice hoe. There was Seamus, he was fucking fun. Harry, he was damn hott. Dean, he was orgasmic. Orgy with them all. Uhm, Blaise Zabini, he is fun, kinky as shit. Draco Malfoy, he is someone I went back to a few more times, we were dating for a month and a half, but we broke it off, and I went to him after any other hook up before Ron. There were at least six Huffle Puffs at a party. Then Ron, and believe me he is the best I have had since Draco."  
_

"_You rang? Oh, Sarah, babe, you in my room, now all we need is you naked and it be my dream come true sweet thang," Draco purred wrapping his arm around her waist."  
_

"_Drakey, I told you, I have a boyfriend, now I love him and I cant fuck you any more, but I see you got over that," she nodded her head towards the knickers laying upon the floor._

"_Emptied my trunk to find them, no girl here, except you, so are you head girl?" He had yet to notice Hermione lurking by her door._

"_No you dumb blond," she quickly hugged him and pecked him on the cheek, "Now I remember why I loved you, your just a good for everything goofball. I think you and 'Mione will through some killer parties here, you will of course. For muah?"_

"_Hermione is Head Girl?" Draco asked looking back to see her smiling face quickly frown at him._

"_As long as your calling my girl by her first name, maybe you both can learn to love each other, there is no reason not to, fuck the past years before me!" _

"_Well, if she doesn't act like a ridiculous rule maker and study bitch, than I guess that sounds reasonable."_

"_If you won't be such a stuck-up prick, but what about Ron and Harry?"_

"_Harry would do anything to get into the pants of the boys best friend, of course anything for me too, so it doesn't matter for him. And I fuck Ron nightly, ill say it during then."_

"_Harry likes Blaise. Isn't that cute, Potter's got a man crush. Lucky him, the boy has a fond patch for him, ill put in a good word, at least Harry wont fetch around with any woman I wanted, all thought the number one is already taken up by red," Draco said, pouting his lower lip, causing Sarah to playfully smack him. _

"_Harry likes Blaise? I know he is gay, but stupid? Come on Sara?"  
_

"_Gosh 'Mione, its obvious plus I snuck it out of him last night after Ron passed out at my side, I snuck into his bed after a shower and talked for two hours, why he looks so tired now, and believe me I told him all about my Blaise and they will be going out in a matter of no time. I work my magic everywhere."_

"_I am sure Ronny likes you in other guy's beds when he's sleeping," Hermione said miffed that she hadn't know of his crush first, having befriended him 5 years previous to Sarah's coming to school. _

"_He does! Merlin, get in now Sarah, I need some real sex, I haven't had it since you, you're the best they have got going!" Draco said, grabbing hold of Sarah's arm and pulling her onto the chair. _

"_You two are such losers, Harry's his best mate, I don't think he'd care if it was for the better of Harry's life, any way he and I both know our Harry is a gay baby boy." _

"_Fuck you," Hermione pouted as Sarah proceeded around the room now standing in between the two used to be enemies. _

"_As long as you two are getting along so well, I don't see any reason that this wont be the best place for parties this year, I can see it now," and with the flick of her wand the entire wall before them disappeared and become like a movie screen, playing a film before them. On the screen you could see obviously what was the head house dorm and all the students drunk and partying like they were on death row. In the corner there was Ron sitting tick off as Sarah was no where to be found and beside him, basically on his feet on the little blanket was Hermione and Draco snogging each other as though they were cannibals that hadn't been fed in weeks. The film flashed before them, vanishing away at the next swish of the beauty's wand. _

"_Sarah?" Hermione was stumped. How is it that she is the best in her class yet she can't do what her best friend just had?_

"_Its something I picked up in Reno when I was ten, mum thinks I was nuts for learning un educated magic, but I find it some pure fun I'd like to have whenever I need it. It's real simple though, not a big thing if you asked me."  
_

"_Then why don't we learn it here?" Draco asked looking equally as stumped as well._

"_Not on the curriculum, any way its nothing you need unless you planned on being a fortune teller, that you can take an easy two step class for a week and learn everything there is to know, I went to one with mum two summers ago in France. That's when I got the wand, its the prettiest one out their, my grand mama gave it to me there, she is full Veela and so was her mum who, and it is hand made of Veela hair, safely taken care of so it will never decay."_

"_That makes you part Veela," Draco said as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world at the moment and only he saw the way of light._

"_Gosh, am I really" Her words caused his cheeks to flare red and he muttered something under his breathe and left the two girls to giggle by themselves at the couch as Sarah once more flickered her wand casting a large screen across they wall accessing her favorite TV show, Degrassi. _


	2. Love Boat

_**It Can't Feel This Way**_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters and stuff related. Sadly. Well at least I can make up my own ideas. _

_**Summary: **Hermione Granger spent her sixth year at Hogwarts with the prettiest girl ever to walk the halls, Sarah Frost, and the two were the best of friends. Now back as a seventh year, head girl, sharing room with head boy, she was on top. Along with her best friend of course, but they are both in for the biggest surprise yet. HGDM._

_**A/N: **I give Harry Potter the sexxiest spin ever with my beauty characters. They screw with you hardcore. Believe me, it'll be good, I write to get out life and dreams, and I dreamt of making a good one._

_**Love Boat**_

_A week had past since Hermione and Sarah discovered who Hermione's dorm mate was. The two spending their evenings before Sarah vanished off to be with Ron in the dorm, making the best of times planning a big party with Draco. _

_Just as Sarah settled down on the couch with a bucket of popcorn, Draco had come up with the perfect plan for the party. "You can do your thing!"_

"_What thing?" Sarah asked dully as so Hermione's looks remained._

"_You can take the whole middle wall right their and make it into one big music video playing wall, since its not accounted as electronics since its just your magic, oh it'd be perfect, absolutely perfect," Draco sounded so enthusiastic that Hermione and Sarah wouldn't dare crush his dreams and just agreed to what he said, giving him an even larger smirk than the one before. "Perfect! I get the word out, you two can get all the supplies we will need, and the party will be Friday!"_

"_Friday, Draco that's the night before the big Gryffindor v. Slytherin Qudditch match, we must make it Saturday. No one would show up if it was Friday," Hermione cried, as if she would die if no one came to her first dorm party._

"_Fine than, be off with you two while I go get the word out!" Draco huffed, jumping to his feet as his bunny pajama pants tripped him and he crashed onto the glass table, Sarah levitating him off it before he could shatter it to pieces._

"_May you have not noticed but its two in the morning, I am sure all those little Slytherin friends of yours would love for you to run into the rooms in your bunny pajamas and tell them there is a party that they best shall be at in three days. Come to your senses Draco, now I think I best be on my way. I too need sleep, as well as you do. You are nuttier than you usual self." Sarah pulled herself off the couch, placing the bowl of popcorn lightly on the table Draco had nearly shattered. "I don't think I can get up to the boys room tonight, they usually all sneak me up, but now everyone must well be asleep."_

"_Stay here tonight than, you can have my bed I will take the couch," Draco offered pleasantly. He never knew why, but he had the biggest soft spot for the Gryffindor girl, she was his one weakness, and anything she wanted he gave into. It was like he was a small boy who wanted candy and would enter the old mans car for it. Having been spending his whole week with the two gorgeous girls, yes he must admit Hermione was gorgeous, he felt attached deeply to both of them. After Sarah had her touch let onto Hermione, the girl showed her beauty. They had gotten her a hair straightening spell strong enough for the naturally-bushy haired girl, and now she styled it any which way bringing a new look to her face. The two had become some what of twins, alike in so many ways, but different in others._

"_Yes do, since you don't like to be alone," Hermione cooed, looking eagerly towards her best mate._

"_It'll be a slumber party!" _

"_Oh slumber party! Let me get the gossip teen magazines!" Draco shouted running to his room pretending to be a little girl stricken with glee._

"_I don't see why you two ever hated each other; Draco is the best guy friend a person can have!" _

"_He was an immature prat for the past six years; he was never like this before. I do wish you had come sooner, he is something else."_

"_Look girls! TEEN SCENE!"_

_Five A.M Sarah sat awake and shivering in Draco's bed. It was her first night alone in a bed since she was thirteen and she was dead frightened. Ever since the night she had her virginity stolen from her by her brother's drunken friend, she never was the same again. _

_Her biggest fear was to be alone and to be weak. If Merlin were to look on her at that very moment, he'd be ashamed to see her as the fear-stricken puddle of mush that she was. Her life had contained small child joy and by having it ripped from her she was no longer a being. She had her soul stolen and no one even noticed. For her past four years she was a shell of the person, nothing more than an outer layer with its inner beauty ripped away to be tortured beyond her wildest dreams. _

_Quickly she recomposed her self and quit her girlish sobs. Ripping the covers off her lower half, Sarah at once flung her body off the bed and sprinted into the living room to find Hermione with her head rested upon Draco's shoulder as the two slept, a Teen Scene magazine spread open in front of them. Hushed by their cute look, she made her way unto the other couch, where she configured an extra pillow into a comfy white comforter and lied herself down on the couch and went right to sleep. _

_She had only gotten two hours of sleep before the pair had awoken in shock to find her sprawled out on the couch before their very own eyes. Surprised to her see, Draco tapped her on the shoulder to awaken her and get a bit of an idea of what had happened._

"_I just didn't like being alone in there, it's quite a big room to be alone in, and well it's a bit unnerving if you ask me. Not that it isn't beautiful and all, I just had rather been in here, so I moved into here a couple hours back."_

"_Oh, ok then. Well we best be getting ready to get to breakfast, its all ready seven. Why don't you borrow some of Hermione's robs and such, unless you'd like to leave the room like that," Draco said pointedly, as he stuck up a finger in the direction of her clothing. _

"_I will take a shower first, than if she doesn't mind I will borrow her stuff," Sarah smiled at Hermione as she nodded and proceeded into the shared bathroom, turned on the water, slipped her clothes off, and got in. _

"_Why do you think she really didn't want to sleep alone?" Hermione asked, standing back a great distance from Draco. _

"_I know why," he answered. _

"_Tell me it then."_

"_Well, just don't tell her I said it. The only reason I know and you don't is because I found her crying on the steps of the castle before her and Ron began to go out and she told me it all because she was so afraid from a party the night before." Draco took a long breather after Hermione silently nodded before beginning in, "She was 13 when her parents were out of town for a week during the summer. So her elder sister and brother were babysitting her. Her brother decided it would be the best to have a party while their parents were gone. Her brother's friends all got drunk and while she was getting ready to get some sleep, one pulled her into her parents' room and raped her. She never told her brother, her sister, her parents, her friends, or any one till I begged her to tell me why she was really crying."_

_Hermione stood still, no actions capable in making her body function, her lips still, no words to pour from the, and her mind blank as nothing seemed to know how to work. Her best friend was raped when she was 13 and hadn't told any one but Draco Malfoy, the boy she had hated up until two weeks ago. Normally she would be upset at not having known first, but in this case she was scared. She was scared if mentally Sarah hadn't lost her life when it happened, like in most cases and scared if the after Sarah had been raped if she had gone to a rape center since she hadn't told any one. _

"_This couldn't have happened. Not to Sarah, of all people, why the fuck did it have to happen to Sarah! Sarah is to fastidious, charming, and caring for something so vial to happen. I can see it happening to any one else, but not Sarah, she is so innocent. Gods Draco, did she say if she went to a Rape clinic after?"_

"_She said that she had gone to get tested, saying that she had messed around with a boy and just need to know if anything had gone haywire. They never even noticed the little bruises she had spread out around her body. All they did was have her give them a urine sample and tested it for everything and she came out negative to any STDs and pregnancy. Ever since she told me that, I have promised her I'd never let such a thing happen to her again. I wanted to go beat up her brother for ever letting such a thing happen to her, but she made me promise to never repeat it."_

_Hermione could feel the seriousness of the situation sink into her as she nodded, knowing he didn't want her going around saying she knew anything. Not that she had planned to hurt her friend; she would just let her tell her on her own time, than is when she could do something._

_She just hopped Sarah's own time was going to be soon. _

_Ron sat in silence at the breakfast table. Sarah hadn't spent the night with him, nor in her own dorm, which usually meant she had been mad at him. But Harry was set on convincing him Hermione had just asked her to spend the night there to talk about stuff, most likely to help her not kill Malfoy._

_The Ferret. Sarah and he both were pretty darn close. They at one point dated before he had, and Ron never did like it. Malfoy was still checking out Sarah as if she was still single, and treated her same. Probably had been making plans on how to steal her from him, of course he was. She is drop dead gorgeous and all. Bloody hell, was he ready to beat that blond prats face in the second her saw him. _

_Ron's violent thoughts were interrupted when Ginny tapped him on the shoulder, flickering a strand of red hair over her shoulder as she looked down at him, his knuckles gone a pinkish color from tightening his grip on his spoon so much. "Ron, do you have any clue where Sarah may be? She was supposed to meet with some sixth and seventh year girls last night over a girls meeting on Friday?"_

"_No a clue where the girl is."_

"_Whoa, great boyfriend you are. Doesn't even know where his own girlfriend is, for all you know she could be in Canada right now." Ginny must have noticed her brother's crimson colored face or his pink knuckles for she at once vanished off into a crowd of Gryffindors entering the Great Hall. _

_Harry looked at Ron, "Mate, you have lost you color. Don't worry yourself so, she was just kidding."_

"_Then where was she yesterday?"_

"_Probably off with Hermione, most likely spent the night at her dorm, you know the two are planning a party Saturday, and Hermione is fickle with planning, I bet they were up late deliberating on it. Don't get so hung up on it," Harry said, trying to ease his friend out of his fears. "I know them both so well, believe me Ron."_

_Ron eventually loosened up and began to eat once more. Just as he finished his meal Sarah strolled into the hall, hanging like a young girl on the arms of a one Draco Malfoy. She was giddily laughing as so Hermione, who was clung unto the other arm. The three parted, Hermione kissing Draco's lips and Sarah hugging him and pecking his cheek. The two girls hooked arms and took their seats at the end of the table, obviously not noticing Harry's waving hand, and Ron's brick red face._

_That was the last straw. Ron's control had vanished as he rose to his feet, fists shaking as his primal senses kicked in as he began in the direction of the Slytherin table. Harry following him quickly, snatching Sarah up, Hermione following the three as soon as she realized Sarah was gone. Ron stopped before Draco Malfoy._

"_Oh look, my two dearest girls have come to the table to greet me! Brought the we- boy of yours with you eh Sarah?" Draco seemed completely oblivious to the anger rising in Ron, so of course he stood as if he was about to go speak with Sarah, but Ron quickly stood in front of him. "Sarah, Hermione, Potter, one of you fetch the boy a wet rag, seems he is a bit out of color might we say. Now, why don't you move yourself to a cooler spot, instead of getting in my fucking way."_

_There was something in his voice that had set Ron off, for the second Malfoy's lips had come together after his last words, Ron gave him a blow to the side of the head. Waking up the three who stood on the opposite of the table, Sarah first to speak up, "RON"_

_Hermione rushed to Draco and Ron's sides, Draco quickly recovering giving Ron a nice hook to the jaw, "boys"_

_Sarah had to run over to their side of the table and jumped on Ron's back, but he still managed to hit Draco so hard he flung back into the table, slid across, and landing legs up on the table, bum on the seat. "What the fuck are you doing Ronny? Do you want to get expelled! McGonagall will have your head for this!"_

"_Where were you last night," was all he managed to spit out before Draco hit him with a spell that threw him and Sarah, Draco not knowing she was on his back, into the nearest wall._

"_Fuck," Ron muttered as he lifted himself up off his back, his eyes spinning around the room till they landed on Draco who was beside him, talking to something. His picture was fuzzy before he fully passed out._

_Three hours later Ron woke up in a uncomfortable, white linen bed, one bed railing digging into his side, as his arm hung over the bar. Shaking his head, he sat himself up a little too quickly causing him to be queasy. _

_After closing his eyes for a minute, he reopened them to see himself face to face with a very angry looking Hermione. Before he could speak, her hand whipped clearly across his face, leaving it red and throbbing as she got off his bed and left the room. Clueless as to why she'd come in a smack him with out a second word, he lied himself back in the bed, a little sleepy from before. Intending to get some sleep, he closed his eyes and began to in vision things, and as soon as he was about to fall fast asleep, there was a punch in his side, jerking him awake to see a deeply pissed off Harry. _

"_Do you know how stupid you are?"_

"_What on earth?"_

"_Go a beat up Draco? Get Sarah hurt in the process? What next, kill someone along with Sarah? Are you just asking her to brake up with you in doing this?"_

"_Sarah's hurt?"_

"_She got crushed by the force of the hit and your weight, she was out cold until two or so minutes ago, of course Pomfrey helped her at once. So she is fine now, she just had two broken arms, and numerous bruise. But it could have been so much worse, what were you thinking in trying to beat Draco up? That she'd just clap for you and call you her hero?"_

"_Well no, I wasn't thinking-_

"_Of course you weren't think Ron, do you ever? Just because your jealous of their friendship doesn't mean she'd ever do anything unfaithful, she loves you far to much, but your pushing it with all this shit!" Hermione's voice roared. She was leaned up against the doorway, her hair a bit miffed as so her clothing, her face was pale, yet red at the same time, her eyes had a fire burning in them, so furious that he'd never even seen her like that towards Draco after all the shit he had put her through in her first five years._

"_I didn't mean for anything to happen to her!"_

"_Neither did I, if you had just kept your fucking ground and not come and tried to beat me up for your jealous purposes, she wouldn't have jumped on your back in concern." Draco Malfoy now to was in the conversation, fully against Ron's case, as was everyone else in the room._

"_Children, children, Mr. Weasley has been through s little roughness today, no need for him to get in a quarrel with you all as well, let Ms. Frost take it up with him herself, you all have no need to beat him up for her, the girl its quite independent, I am sure she'd like to take care of this herself," Madame Pomfrey's voice cooed as she entered the room as well, rushing about as though she had to gather something at once, when they all knew she needn't do so._

"_Thank-you Madame, she is right you guys, I am perfectly fine thanks to her, and I can take care of myself and my problems. I could see if I died, which I obviously didn't, so I don't see why you persist in battling for me. I am big girl guys, seriously." Sarah pushed past Hermione and Draco, walked over to the side of Ron's bed, looked him dead straight in the eyes and smacked his cheek red._

_**A/N:** Thank you so much guys for all the reviews hope to get as many and more for this chapter, I hope you all can enjoy these as much as I enjoy reading them!_


	3. Party Hardy

_**It Can't Feel This Way**_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters and stuff related. Sadly. Well at least I can make up my own ideas. _

_**Summary: **Hermione Granger spent her sixth year at Hogwarts with the prettiest girl ever to walk the halls, Sarah Frost, and the two were the best of friends. Now back as a seventh year, head girl, sharing room with head boy, she was on top. Along with her best friend of course, but they are both in for the biggest surprise yet. HGDM._

_**A/N: **I give Harry Potter the sexxiest spin ever with my beauty characters. They screw with you hardcore. Believe me, it'll be good, I write to get out life and dreams, and I dreamt of making a good one._

_**Party Hardy **_

__

_Friday night. Spent alone, the first Friday of her life ever for her to be alone since she was a wee little girl. Of course Sarah was supposed to be getting ready with Hermione for the up coming girls meeting, but she was in no mood to even get up. Since Wednesday she hadn't seen or heard from Ron. But than again why would she? She smacked him so hard her hand burned. How could she have made such a stupid move? _

_Dumb fucking blonde._

_Poor thing, he probably was heart broken. No, he was probably off with some skanky 6th year girl. No, Ron wasn't like that, and she is the one who should know that. Than why hadn't she seen him yet? **He probably hates me now. NO!**_

_How was she going to do this? _

"_Ugh!" She moaned as she slumped down against the wall and starred forward. _

_Hermione pranced about the halls, Sarah drowsily following her as they came to a halt, Hermione muttering an incantation, the wall before them spinning out of place and a door appearing, the both of them heading inside it and taking up their seats on two pink cushions. _

_They were meeting up with sixth and seventh year girls from all the houses for the weekly truth or dare game, it was started who knows when, but was most likely the best thing to get the girls to stop from consistently cat fighting with each other. Good things came from it any way, like the two had made good friends with Pansy Parkinson, who wasn't at all as bad as they had assumed from the way she had acted towards Hermione in her fifth year._

"_Awe, caramel pop, why you looking so down?" Pansy Parkinson asked, taking her seat beside the obviously depressed girl, Parvati Patil taking the set next to Pansy nodded at Pansy's question._

"_She is in fight with Ron, and now she wont really talk, you had to see the amount of pixie sticks I promised her if she came tonight, its basically a life time supply," Hermione giggled, nudging the girl, trying to get her to lighten up._

"_I could eat all of it in a sitting, it's not a life time supply 'Mione," Sarah said with a smile._

"_Damn you lucky whore, I want pixie sticks!" Pansy shouted, her hair blonde hair whipping behind her as she shook her head back and forth. _

"_I'll sneak you some, be behind blowjob bleachers tomorrow, make sure teach doesn't find out, they'd have my head, its illegal to have 'contraband of colors' on school property!" Sarah said lowly, as though she didn't want any one to hear her but Pansy._

"_Iight foo," Pansy said, having heard it in a muggle movie when two men were making a deal, "Don't sneak out of me now!"_

"_Nah man, I aint whack like dat!" _

_The room quieted as Lavender Brown stood in the circle of sixth and seventh year girls, from all the houses. "Ok girls lets commence in the game. Sarah, why don't you go first?"_

"_Sure Brown, well who will be my victim tonight?" Sarah searched among the group till her eyes landed on a sixth year Raven claw that had been throwing herself at Ron for sometime now, knowing he had a girlfriend. Payback bitches, and no one had to know. "Mandy. Truth or dare blondie?"_

"_Dare, red."_

"_It's caramel. Well let me see," Sarah thought for a moment on how she could make her suffer, "Ah, I dare you two, till next Friday make googly eyes at Colin Creevy, only talk of him, and on Friday before our meeting kiss him, at the Gryffindor Qudditch practice he will be taking pictures of along with for the entire time when your not eating, sleeping, cleaning yourself, talking of Colin I want you to act as though you hate Ronald Weasley. If you tell any one that it was the dare, you know what happens."_

"_Lavender that has to be violating a rule," the girl cried, horror stricken at having to kiss Colin._

"_Why are you looking to Lavender, I know the hand book better than any one here, reason I was appointed Kissy Missy Queen," Sarah ruled._

"_No you got appointed because Meghan and Champagne loved you, because you're 'such a cute little kid.' Not because you'd be best leader to help us all!" She snapped!_

"_The both of you, as the other Kissy Missy Queen I think you two need to shut the fuck up, Mandy just because your pissed she finally is getting you back for always being all over her boyfriend doesn't mean she'd make up something that was against rules," Millicent Bulstrode's voice rang throughout the room as she glided to her feet, now standing in the middle of the floor. "And Sarah, why do you even need to fight with her, its not like she could back out of this, she took the oath, she knows."_

"_Oh shut up Millie," Sarah barked, leaning back on her elbows. But Millicent just smiled and took her seat once more as the game continued on. _

_Harry had no longer comforted Ron when he had his doubts, now he just ignored them, causing Ron to no longer come to him about how he felt. So as Harry finished getting into his Qudditch uniform, he looked about hoping he'd find Ron waiting around for him to talk to._

_No luck._

_But there was Hermione, standing alone, but acting as if she weren't. Speaking to the air, giggling with it, and even pushing it? "Hermione?"_

"_Harry!"_

"_What on earth?"_

"_Oh, you can come out," with that there was a soft murmur and out of thin air appeared Sarah. "Isn't that magnificent! She can turn herself invisible!"_

"_I thought they taught it here fifth year, and we weren't go to review till this year, I guess France is a little more advance than you poor things. Sad thing for you guys, its quite fun really."_

"_Oh, have either of you two seen Ron around, I got to apologize to him. I haven't been real best friendly lately."_

"_Haven't seen him since Wednesday, so I wouldn't know. Guess he is avoiding me, positively fucked," Sarah said gloomily._

"_Harry! I haven't had her smiling this much ever since Wednesday and you just had to bring him up, ugh! How many pixie sticks would you like to get if you go to Harry's Qudditch game?" Hermione must have sounded like a babysitter trying to bribe the child into being good when the parents got home because Harry burst into a fit of laughter when Sarah wrote with the tip of her finger in the air '500.'_

"_I will see you two at the end of the game, Sarah save me seven." With that Harry was off, Sarah nodding to him before she snatched up the 10 pixie sticks before that Hermione had conjured up for her. _

"_Yum."_

_Sarah sat next to Hermione, eating her Pixie sticks as Hermione cheered Harry on in his game against her crush. Oh how she had fallen, in just a mere two weeks for Draco, she was like a love sick puppy who didn't know what to do, where to go, or how to go on. She sickened herself at the petty girlish actions she was under going over some guy. But Draco wasn't some guy, he was the guy she wanted to spend her life with forever. He was the funniest boy to ever strike up a conversation with her and have her gitty for hours upon hours with out having to even give her any drug to be so happy. _

_Sarah would love to hear this, but she wasn't going to get on Sarah with this, not until her and Ron fixed the mess they were in. But she had a feeling that wasn't going to come so easy, as Ron was hardheaded and help to tightly to his pride. Not a good thing when it comes down to getting your girlfriend back._

"_I want more." Sarah sounded like a bratty five-year old who wanted a new toy. "Now!"_

"_I can't keep giving you these, you will get sugar high and go crazy."_

"_So," she asked, missing the point._

"_I'd have to deal with you, which I am not in the mood to."_

"_Than don't"_

"_I'd be being a bad friend, besides you'll get a stomach and complain you did last time."_

"_Yes, but I have grown prone to this."_

"_Shut up; finish what you have, and watch the game Frost. Or I might just not give you the rest ever!"_

"_Humph!"_

_Ron lay face up on his bed, starring at his hangings. He hadn't gotten out of his bed since his fight with Harry. He had been beating himself up since Wednesday. He'd given himself nightmares that Sarah had died and it was his entire fault. _

_He wasn't going to live like this any more; he wasn't going to go on. He was going to find Sarah._

_The party._

_The room was bursting with music, drunk dancing, couples snogging, and flashy lights. Sarah though sat alone, as Draco and Hermione dirty danced in the middle of the floor, Pansy was drunk and basically fucking some Raven claw on the couch that she herself had once confided in for comfort. _

_She was alone in a room filled of people. Drunken people. It was as if that night back when she was thirteen was replaying its self. _

_Images danced across the TV screen that took up their entire left wall of the house. Drunken 17 years old grinding their brains out, a small 13 year old Sarah sitting by herself eating chips._

_Casually a handsome young 17 year old strode up to her, "Hey there caramel top."_

_His smile drew her to him, he was such a good-looking guy. So sweet too, always sticking out for her when her big brother didn't want her around. Playing girlish games with her when no one seemed to find it fun, "Hey Jake"_

"_Why aren't ya dancing?"_

"_I have no one to dance with Jake, I mean they are all old and none of them seem to care for a 13 year old girl."_

"_I care about you caramel top, why don't you dance with me?"_

"_Are you sure you don't want to dance with Mango or Tiffany?"_

"_What kind of conversation could I get out of those two? The air whistling through their heads is annoying enough; don't even get me started on their voices. I could go on days about that."_

"_That I can believe, I guess I could dance with you. Just keep up."_

_With a cheerful smile, she jumped down from her bar stool and strolled onto the dance floor with him, getting into the music at once. The two dancing forever, that is until he asked her if she'd like to go somewhere else to talk._

_Like a fool she led him up to her room, where they sat and talked. He than leaned in and kissed her, shocked by him, she didn't reply at first, but than she deepened the kiss. Soon they were snogging, him grabbing all over her, she just letting him. Than he snuck his hand into skirt and ripped off her under garments, pushed her down on the bed, as she pleaded for him to not, he pulled his pants down. She screamed no, and he looked at her like she had just smacked him, "You don't love me?"_

"_Jake, I'm 13, I just don't want to. Of course I love you." And with out a second word he plunged into her, deeper, deeper, tearing her apart on the inside and out. _

_Once he was finished he pulled out and flipped her over, forcing her flailing body down before plunging back into her, holding her shoulders down as she cried onto the pillows. _

_Finally he finished up, flipping her back over, frowning at her red, tear-stained face. "Pretty little things like you shouldn't cry." He leaned in a kissed her softly, earning a hard smack from her, as she pushed him off her and ran to find her panties._

_She was this close to freedom, this close to getting away, but just as her hand was on the knob, she felt a blow to her back, and she was down. He had thrown a book right in between her back, and quickly he was on her back holding her arms behind her. His breathe on her neck. _

_She had trusted him, she had cared about him, she had loved him, and he did this to her. He had ripped the sheets and tied her up and shoved her into a closet before going back into the party. It was like no one in the world cared about her, no one bothered to see if she was ok, no one even knew she was gone. Her life was gone. She was a nothing. No being. _

_Ron saw her. But she looked as if she saw nothing, her eyes were focused on something he couldn't tell what it had been, it was as if she almost weren't there. He ran to her, grasping her wrist as he knelt before her._

_He didn't exactly get the reaction her had hoped for, instead she got tears, wild, violent tears. Sarah was shaking profoundly and she began to smack his hands away from her "Don't touch me! Leave me alone! Can't you see what you've done? IM NOTHING!"_

_She wasn't making any sense, her sobs had grown louder as she huddle together whispering to herself. Ron couldn't understand what she was saying, but it scared him to see her in such a state, so all he knew to do was hug her tightly._

_Sarah melted into his arms as she came back from her memories and realized what had happened. She had been stuck in the moment and Ron was now holding her, as good as he smelt. She was safe; Jake couldn't get her in reality._

"_Sarah?" A voice called out to her, an all to familiar voice, so frighteningly familiar it gave her goose bumps to even think it was him._

"_Tommy?" She called back._

"_Little sis, Jake's brother Mick got us in here, said this party was going to be off the hook, you throwing it? While might I say some great taste in music if I say so."_

"_Did you say Jake?"_

"_Yeah, he's over there talking to some girl, I think her name is Harriet, Herminie?"_

"_Hermione."_

_**A/N: ** Oh, looks like Jake can hurt her in reality. _


End file.
